Leche
by Natsuki Uzumaki
Summary: Una mañana pacifica, eso es lo que deseaba, ¿porque demonios debería estar la maldita caja de leche vacía? Y el colmo es que era la última. Definitivamente Sasuke se la iba a pagar y bien caro, porque obviamente el tonto de su hermano menor era el único que pudo haberse acabado la poca leche que quedaba. ItaSasu, Incesto.


_Hace ya bastante que me surgió la idea después de hablar con el hijo mayor de mi vecina y es que, en palabras suyas, me dijo: "¿Me puedes regalar poquita leche? Es que mi estúpido hermano menor se la terminó". Así que le agradesco la grandiosa idea XD._

 _Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia me pertenece a mí [y a mi vecino (?) XD]_

* * *

°oO°~ Leche ~°Oo°

.

.

.

Una mañana pacifica, eso es lo que deseaba, ¿porque demonios debería estar la maldita caja de leche vacía? Y el colmo es que era la última. Definitivamente Sasuke se la iba a pagar y bien caro, porque obviamente el tonto de su hermano menor era el único que pudo haberse acabado la poca leche que quedaba.  
Dejó salir un suspiro cansado mientras con un poco de frustración guardaba de nuevo el cereal en la repisa de la alacena. Dio un vistazo en el fregadero, comprobando que efectivamente había un plato que había sido dejado con anterioridad por su hermano.  
Con paso seguro caminó hasta la habitación de él, le fastidiaría un poco por haberle hecho perder aquellas expectativas sobre un desayuno pacífico.

Abrió con un poco de cuidado la puerta, sin tocar, después de todo aquello era una situación que no ameritaba presentación para hablar con él. Desde el marco de la puerta lo observó sentado frente a una pila de cuadernos, tal vez estaba realizando las tareas que tuviera pendientes de la escuela, para tener el resto del fin de semana libre.

Sasuke tenía los auriculares puestos, así que ignoraba la presencia de su hermano en su habitación, el menor de los morenos llevo la mano a su trasero para rascarse un poco sobre el bóxer de licra color azul marino, única prenda con la que contaba, sin duda algo muy poco sensual, pero ¿qué importaba? Estaba en la intimidad de su alcoba así que podía ser lo menos sensual posible.

Itachi dio un respingo mientras notaba lo escasamente vestido que se encontraba su estúpido hermanito. Aquella vista se la debía a lo considerablemente bochornoso que se encontraba el día y eso sin contar que el aire acondicionado se encontraba averiado.  
Decidió quedarse un rato más observando la escena que sin intenciones de que menor se enterara. Eso hasta recordar la razón por la que se encontraba en esa habitación.

Se adentró con pasos elegantes. Aunque bien podría hacer retumbar el suelo y Sasuke no se daría ni por enterado de que él se encontraba ahí. Cuando hubo estado posicionado detrás suyo acercó su rostro a la curva del cuello, lo más cerca de su oído, levantando apenas un poco el auricular para murmurarle un "buenos días" de lo más casual. Tal y como lo había predicho en su mente Sasuke dio un brinco y terminó en el suelo. Itachi sonrió satisfecho al haber logrado su cometido mientras el menor había pasado de un tono casi blancuzco por tal impresión a un rojo intenso por la rabia de haber sido asustado de tal modo y por la invasión a su espacio personal.

—¡¿Qué mierdas intentas, Itachi?! —Soltó en un grito, mientras su ceño se fruncía lo más que podía y su respiración se mantenía agitada.

—Nada, solo vine para darte los buenos días. De seguro has de estar quedándote sordo al escuchar la música en ese volumen tan alto. Hasta yo podía escuchar al vocalista de _Oomph!_ Antes de estar siquiera a medio metro de ti —el mayor le respondió con tal calma, como si aquella filosa y mortífera mirada le importara un bledo, y es que así era en realidad, aquella mirada no le afectaba ni un ápice.

—¡Lárgate de mi cuarto! —espetó mientras apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo antes de ponerse de pie.

—Me temo que no podré cumplir ese capricho tuyo, Sasuke —Itachi se cruzó de brazos mientras intentaba no mirar tanto a su hermanito ya que aquella postura le recordaba algunas sueños raros que había experimentado con él últimamente.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —preguntó el chico mientras se quitaba los auriculares y los dejaba sobre el escritorio.

—Le… che —contesto entrecortado ya que su mirada se había perdido en el bellos obscuros y rizados que se asomaban entre el bóxer que había descendido un poco por los movimientos de su dueño.

—Ah, es cierto se terminó la leche —Sasuke levantó los brazos mientras se estiraba, remarcando sus pectorales y bíceps—. ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

—Tú te terminaste la poca leche que quedaba, tonto hermano menor —le miró con una ceja levantada

—¿Y?

—Realmente no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —Itachi comenzó a dar algunos pasos hasta encontrarse frente a él.

—No entiendo tu estúpido problema por la leche, solo lárgate a la tienda compra más y deja de joderme —Sasuke estaba por volver a sentarse e ignorar a su hermano pero él le detuvo.

No le dio tiempo de rechistar siquiera, Itachi lo había sujeta del brazo y le había lanzado a la cama. Sasuke volvió a lanzarle una mirada de furia pero no había servido, su hermano estaba terminando de posicionarse sobre de él.

—¿Qué carajos te propones, Itachi? —Volvió a preguntar el moreno intentado encontrar una manera de quitarse de encima suyo a su pesado hermano.

—Pienso hacerte pagar por arruinarme el desayuno al haberte terminado la leche que restaba —Itachi se dejó caer sobre él, aplastando con su cuerpo a Sasuke.

—Maldición quítate de encima, pesas mucho, idiota. En lugar de fastidiar deberías agradecerme, si te pusieras a dieta te vendría de las mil maravillas, imbécil —el moreno intentó moverlo o rodarle un poco para zafarse, pero era imposible, Itachi no se movía.

—Creo que no me vendría mal dormir una siesta.

—Joder, quítate de encima Itachi —alcanzó a decir antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas porque el mayor aprovechó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Entre tanto jaleo y ambos habían terminado viéndose fijamente mientras intentaban disimular un leve rubor ante la situación. Itachi ya había comenzado a sentir que su temperatura había aumentado desde el momento en el que entro a esa habitación, y ahora estando ahí con Sasuke viéndole de esa manera con sus mejillas teñidas de ese rojo tan intenso, no precisamente por la misma razón que él sino más bien porque había estado riendo hasta quedarse casi sin aire.

Sasuke sentía sobre sus labios la respiración de Itachi y en su pierna derecha una parte de la anatomía de su hermano que se encontraba despierta. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una escena demasiado obscena como para ser interpretada por ambos. En cierto modo se sentía morbosamente contento despertar tan bajos deseos en su hermano mayor y es que en algún punto no sabía si aquel sentimiento que hacía tiempo despertaba en él podría ser algo más que fraterno hacía Itachi. Dejó de pensar apenas unos minutos y se abalanzó sobre él, lo suficiente como para hacer contacto con sus labios.

Itachi se sorprendió y retrocedió.

No es que aquello no lo deseara pero estaba mal, no podía hacerle eso a Sasuke, era algo demasiado sucio y él no iba a ser quien lo mancharía de esa manera.

—Lo siento Sasuke, pero esto no debe pasar de aquí —Itachi, con suma fuerza de voluntad, se apartó de la cama para emprender camino hacía su propia habitación.

—¿Por qué Itachi? —Preguntó el menor mientras se sentaba sobre la desordenada cama.

—Es obvio que estás confundido, esto no fue más que un error, será mejor olvidar lo de recién —dio apenas un par de pasos pero Sasuke le sujetó de la muñeca.

—Joder, no vas a venir a mi habitación a llenarme la cabeza con tantas dudas y calentarme para largarte simplemente porque ya te salió lo digo. No me jodas Itachi, sentí tu maldita erección rozarme la pierna. O ¿qué? ¿Me lo vas a negar?

—Sasuke tu… —la frase quedó al aire cuando notó como su hermanito comenzaba a quitarse el bóxer con la mano que le quedaba libre—. ¡Sasuke! ¡No haga eso!

Vaya que lo había hecho, había dejado al descubierto aquella zona de su anatomía y no mentía ya que su miembro estaba a medio despertar.

Intentó ignorar aquello pero era imposible, sentía tan dura su entrepierna que comenzaba a doler, ¿por qué Sasuke le hacía eso? ¿No entendía que era algo que estaba mal, por el simple hecho de mantener un lazo sanguíneo tan fuerte como el ser hermanos? Era cierto que había fantaseado más de una vez con él, pero una cosa era la imaginación y otra la vida real.  
Necesitaba tener autocontrol, ¿de dónde carajos sacaba eso en ese momento?

Mordió su labio inferior e intentó liberar su muñeca del agarre de Sasuke. No pasaron más de dos minutos para que el menor lograra jalarlo con la fuerza suficiente como para tumbarlo de nueva cuenta en su cama.

—¿Cómo puedes mentir tan descaradamente? —Preguntó el menor sujetando ambas manos de su hermano a los costados de su cabeza.

—¿En qué te mentí? —Cuestionó antes de dejar salir un gemido gutural, al sentir como Sasuke restregaba su desnudo trasero en su entrepierna.

—Si fuera un simple "error" no tendría por qué prenderte que tu "hermanito" te de un beso. Dios Itachi, me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras. Pensé que quizá era mi imaginación pero, lo haces, me deseas. ¿Por qué no me tomas? Vamos me estoy ofreciendo —el moreno soltó sus manos esperando alguna reacción.

Itachi cerró los ojos. Y al momento de abrirlos aquella mirada llena de temor se había desvanecido. Sujetó a Sasuke de la nuca para acercarlo lo suficiente al él como para robarle un beso, uno lleno de desesperación por comenzar aquel encuentro por el que sus entrañas quemaban. Llevó el control de la situación cambiando de posición con él sin dejar en ningún momento que se separa de su boca, hasta que el menor lo apartó para poder llenar con oxígeno sus pulmones, aquello había durado más de lo que hubiera podido aguantar, sin embargo no iba a desperdiciar ese momento en lo más mínimo.

Itachi respiró agitadamente cerca del cuello de su hermano, mientras le murmuraba entre cortadamente—: Esto no deja de estar mal Sasuke, pero tu hermano es un cerdo incestuoso que quedó enamorado de ti, desde el día que dijiste que me amabas a mí, y que querías que estuviéramos juntos para siempre. Eras un niño inocente que no entendía el peso de sus palabras, pero no dejaron de agolparse en mi mente y mi corazón todos estos años. Nunca he querido lastimarte, incluso ahora tu eres mi prioridad, ¿lo entiendes? —apenas hubo terminado de hablar comenzó a besar y lamer el blanco cuello del menor.

—Un niño inocente, ¿eh? —Sasuke sonrió entre jadeos—. Yo te entiendo pero, ¿realmente sientes algo por mí, hermano?

—Algo tan profundo como prohibido tal cual puedes notar.

—Entonces no debería estar tan mal, yo también te deseo, que importe un carajo lo que los demás digan, quiero ver más del "cerdo incestuoso" de mi hermano —el menor sonrió de manera ladina mientras abrazaba la amplia espalda de Itachi.

No se hizo esperar que después de aquellas palabras, el mayor comenzara a explorar con sus manos el cuerpo desnudo que se encontraba debajo de él. Se encargó de definir con sus dedos aquellos marcados abdominales; porque no por nada su pequeño hermanito era considerado un adonis entre sus compañeras de clase; deslizó sus dedos hasta sus largas y torneadas piernas blancas, tomó especial detalle en ellas, disfrutando el tacto que provocaban los delgados vellos negros con el roce de sus dedos. Antes de llegar a los tobillos regresó en su recorrido para jugar con sus testículos. Los apretó, jaló e hizo rebotar entre sus manos. Cuando se hubo aburrido de jugar con ellos, comenzó a masturbarlo.

Los dedos de su hermano bajaban y subían por su falo de manera exquisita. Deseaba más, quería ver el cuerpo de Itachi, pero él aún se encontraba con aquellas estorbosas prendas. —No eran muchas en realidad, pero deseaba ver completamente el cuerpo desnudo del mayor, no solo su torso—.

—Itachi —lo llamó, arrastrando de manera lenta cada silaba de su nombre de manera erótica.

Una vez capturada la atención de su hermano, sonrió de manera ladina mientras lo invitaba a acercarse. Claro, era obvio que su hermano no se iba a negar a tal petición con esa expresión.  
Una vez que lo tuvo frente a él, lo besó con lujuria y pasión mientras sutilmente intercambiaban posiciones. De nuevo era su turno de asumir el control de la situación.  
Sasuke se acomodó en la entrepierna de Itachi, haciendo sensuales movimientos, restregando la dura erección de Itachi por sobre las ropas entre sus nalgas; mientras se tocaba frente a él. No duró mucho haciendo ese espectáculo, puesto que Itachi iba a tocarlo, o tocarse, —no lo supo en realidad—. Sasuke apartó sus manos de un solo golpe mientras lo retaba con la mirada.

El menor se colocó a cuatro mientras con la boca bajaba los bermudas color azul marino. Itachi alzó las caderas para ayudarle a que salieran pronto, y así fue, aunque no las quitó por completo simplemente las deslizó hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Sasuke se posicionó sobre Itachi, pero esta vez dándole la espalda, volvió a colocarse a cuatro mientras contoneaba su trasero atrayendo la atención de Itachi hacia su erección que no tardó en ser engullida sin contemplaciones. Él por su lado deslizó su lengua entre los vellos enredados color negro, que sobresalían por lo descolocado que se encontraba el bóxer color vino de Itachi. El moreno usó su lengua cómo gancho para evitar morder alguno de los vellos de la zona genital de su hermano mientras repetía la acción de deslizar la prenda con los dientes, aunque se ayudó de sus manos en esa segunda ocasión y ahora sí había retirado por completo las prendas. Sacó su lengua sin llegar a rozar el glande, y dejó que su saliva mojara un poco antes de comenzar chuparlo lenta y tortuosamente.

Itachi por su lado se sentía en el cielo con aquella posición. Fue aumentando la rapidez con la que metía y sacaba el miembro de Sasuke de su boca, haciéndolo ahogar sus gemidos en el suyo. Le dio un par de mordiscos y succionó con fuerza logrando liberar el esperma de su hermano en su boca, pero no lo tragó; sujetó con fuerza las caderas del azabache hasta tener frente a él el objeto de su deseo. Se sumergió en un beso negro mientras empujaba el esperma mezclado con su saliva dentro del ano de Sasuke, solo mojándolo lo suficiente. Después de apartarse entre gemidos guturales de su parte, por la manera tan fantástica en la que Sasuke empleaba su boca, introdujo su dedo índice y comenzó a juguetear dentro de la estrecha cavidad. De vez en vez, sustituía su dedo por su lengua, hasta que quiso introducir dos dedos. Apenas y comenzaba a abrirlos como tijeras cuando el orgasmo lo alcanzó. Cuando se hubo recuperado volvió a lo suyo con más concentración que antes hasta estar satisfecho.

Sasuke se la había pasado masajeando el miembro de Itachi haciendo que recuperara su firmeza en poco tiempo. El suyo suplicaba por un poco de atención pero no podía siquiera rozarlo ya que su hermano lo hacía apartar las manos. Gruñó por lo bajo cuando la deliciosa atención de su hermano por su ano se vio interrumpida, le aumentó más la molestia, porque le ordenó con voz firme que se levantara. Pero no reclamó nada aunque tuviera un par de malas palabras por soltarle.

Itachi empujó suavemente a Sasuke sobre la cama de nueva cuenta, sujetó sus caderas para tener mejor acceso a su ya preparada cavidad, pero no entro como Sasuke esperaba, sino empezó a jugar, deslizando su miembro entre sus nalgas y el periné, pero sin penetrarlo. Gozándolo hasta lo más ínfimo de su ser.  
Sasuke no suplicaba por más por orgullo, pero se moría de ganas de que su hermano por fin decidiera complacerlo, y la súplica que se reflejaba en su mirada Itachi la interpretó. Dejó los juegos y con sus manos abrió las piernas del azabache y estiró la piel con sus pulgares mientras iba abriéndose paso dentro de la exquisita cavidad previamente preparada. Los músculos del menor se tensaban por la repentina intrusión, pero como acto de reflejo ya que su mente viajaba ante lo excitante y rico que le parecía el momento.

La habitación ya de por sí caliente por la estación, parecía ponerse a un más ante unas pocas palabras obscenas, gemidos y el sonido sin control de ambos cuerpos chocando.

 _Quizá no sea tan malo que la leche se termine de vez en cuanto, y quizá las mañanas agitadas puedan ser las más placenteras._

* * *

 _Como soy bien méxicana hasta el título tiene albúr XD._

 _Es la primera vez que escribo incesto y también es la primera vez que escribo un lemon tan explícito, así que: espero que les haya gustado la limonada que he preparado porque esto no es más que puro lemon (desde la página de 3 de Word, Ja')._

 _Espero sus reviews porque, si me los meresco, ¿verdad?._

 _Sin más que escribir ~Natsuki~_


End file.
